kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Swamp Thing (Tower)
The Swamp Thing is a premium tower in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance, available as an in-app purchase that costs $4.99. The Swamp Thing can either stay within the tower and throw rocks at enemies, functioning as a Ranged Tower, or step onto the path to block enemies as a Melee Tower. Description A monster from the deepest swamps, he throws toxic balls and can fight on the road. This amazing combined tower shows the true power of the swamp thing. This mighty creature smashes his way through enemies, with powerful melee attacks or destroys them from a distance, squashing them with boulders of moldy rocks and slime. Release his primal rage on the battlefield and you will be unbeatable! Stats Abilities Smash! "Thing SMASH!" The Swamp Monster has a chance of instakilling his enemy with each hit. Blinding Liquid "Now you see me?." Each attack has a chance of stunning the enemy for 3 seconds. Carnivore "Ah! Fresh meat..." Each time the monster kills an enemy he regenerates 35% of his maximum HP Strategy The Swamp Thing has 2 rolls, one being a ranged tower (Thrower Monster) that functions much like the Musketeers and the Golden Archer and other being a single barrack unit (Fighter Monster) that functions much like the Sasquatch. Thrower mode * The Thrower mode has the highest range of any tower in vengeance and also has the highest damage of any range tower. It hits much harder than the Golden Longbows and the Musketeers but attacks much slower. * Compare to the other Vengeance range towers, its much better suited against stronger enemies due to its high damage and long range however it is ill suited against groups of enemies as its slow attack will leave much more open. Melee mode * Melee mode has the highest health of any unit in the series. This practically makes him well suited against giant enemies and bosses (Except for Polyx, Jokull and Ancient Ghosts). * Despite it having an area attack, it isn't great against groups of enemies as it can get overrun very easily due to being a single unit. Support it with Orcs or Zombies to give its area attack much more potential damage or make sure to get Blinding liquid so it can stun groups of enemies for good amount of time. Compare to the Dark Knights the Swamp Thing has much better survivability due to its high health, the ability to heal, stun foes much longer and have cheaper abilities however the Knights come in 2, can kill foes much faster with armor of thorns and their Brutal Swings have much better chance to kill foes faster since they come in 2 and have a faster attack speed. * The Swamp Thing is much more vulnerable to the High Sorcerers since the Sorcerers can instakill a lone Swamp Thing and its slow respawn rate will leave the defenses much more open. Make sure to put goonies in front so the Sorcerers can waste their polymorph to the unit rather than the Swamp Thing itself. Range SThing_Range.png SThing_Rally.png Related Upgrades Quotes *''"No one.... is safe."'' *''"I am not your friend."'' *''"You cannot shoot the forest."'' *''"You're annoying."'' (when changed from artillery/melee) Tier 4: *''"I will cede no ground."'' (when built) *''"Thing SMASH!"'' (Smash!) *''"To the head!"'' (Blinding Liquid) *''"Ah! Fresh meat!"'' (Carnivore) Trivia * "Ah! Fresh meat!" is a reference to The Butcher, a boss from Diablo, further referenced to The Butcher from Warcraft III and its lookalike Pudge from Dota 2. * "Thing SMASH!" is''' '''a reference to Hulk's line "Hulk SMASH!". * The Swamp Thing tower is based on an enemy from Kingdom Rush (named “Swamp Thing”). At level 4, it has identical stats to said enemy on Normal Difficulty (3000 HP, 2.5 attack rate, 40-100 damage, no armor). Gallery Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Towers Category:Premium Towers Category:Ranged Towers Category:Melee Towers